


We've Got a Good Thing Here

by Greyrey-lo (Punkpoemprose)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, F/M, Fix-It, Force Bond (Star Wars), Force Ghost Ben Solo, Humorous Ending, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Magical Healing Vagina, Oral Sex, Post-Canon Fix-It, Pregnancy, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:23:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Punkpoemprose/pseuds/Greyrey-lo
Summary: Rey & Ben Solo navigate their feelings in the aftermath of the end of the war. With Ben a "functionally dead" force ghost, Rey has to come to terms with how she will balance restoring liberty to the galaxy and making her relationship with Ben work in a... physical sense. It's a difficult enough task to begin with, and it doesn't help that every time they're alone someone seems to require Rey for something.Post TROS fix-it fic with a happy/ humorous ending & some light smut in between. Written for the 2020 RFA Valentines Exchange as a gift for Anysia.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 16
Kudos: 48
Collections: For one is both and both are one in love: The Reylo Fanfiction Anthology's Valentine's Day Exchange





	We've Got a Good Thing Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Anysia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anysia/gifts).



> This was so much fun to write and I hope you like it Bri! You can't begin to imagine my surprise when I got the assignment email and saw that I'd be writing for you! You had some really awesome prompts, so I hope you're happy with what I chose!  
> The title of this fic is based on the song "Ghost Story" by Charming Disaster, which is such a perfect Reylo song for Force Ghost Ben. Highly recommend.

It had started innocently enough, chastely even. They shared a bond and it seemed that not even death could sever it. Rey was haunted.

She’d heard ghost stories on Jakku and while in the Resistance, souls of the dead that came back vengeful and violent. Stories that were of course, meant to entertain, to frighten, and to give some sort of moral beyond all the darkness and thrill. The moral of her ghost story was different though. It wasn’t a tale of betrayal or of cruelty. It was a story about a love so deep and true that the universe bent and buckled its knees under the weight of it, allowing them to continue their relationship.

When Ben first came to her, it was after Exegol, after she’d finished receiving the thanks and cheering of the Resistance and had traipsed off into the woods on her own to clear her head and mourn the one lost soul that few others seemed interested in remembering at all, let alone weeping over the still fresh pain of his passing. She’d taken herself so far in that she couldn’t hear the cheering and music and debauchery, alone amongst the green and darkness of Ajan Kloss at dusk.

He'd found her there, sitting atop a mossy stone trying to meditate but finding only tears. He’d watched for a moment before placing a hand on her cheek so gently that Rey barely registered it until she opened her eyes. It could have been a light breeze, but it had been him.

He’d given her a shy smile and she’d cried even harder because while he was solid to the touch, she could see through him and it confirmed what she already knew to be true. Ben Solo, her soul’s other half, was dead.

He’d so carefully wrapped her up in his arms, holding her tight as she shook and came to terms with the fact that he’s given his life for her, that he’d given his life to her.

In the time since, he’d always been there, near or near enough that he always came to her when she was alone. He’d held his hands over hers when she’d built her saber, her back against his chest on the floor of her room in the Resistance base after she’d managed to hunt down a piece of kyber with his help. He’d gone with her to Tattoine to leave his family’s legacy sabers behind. He’d laughed and pressed gentle kisses along her cheek and jaw when she requested that all of Kylo Ren’s possessions be sent to her quarters directly when the Finalizer was captured because she needed to check it over for “Force stuff”.

It had all been gentle and new and pure in the beginning. They’d kiss, he’d hold her at night, he’d touch her gently when she was stressed over something that happened in the process of restoring some sense of democratic government to the galaxy. He’d kiss her when she got anxious over work that was new to her in the process of finishing what Leia had started. However when the Resistance leaders, Rey included, moved to Chandrila to restore what they could of the vestiges of government left there, things changed between them.

When what remained of his belongings were officially transferred to her, when she slipped on one of his shirts and had given him a shy smile, alone in her room on his homeworld, they’d forgotten what chaste was.

Rey moaned when his tongue slipped into her mouth, when he lifted her bare legs to wrap around his waist and his hands traveled under the edge of the black sweater, his black sweater, that she was using like a dress to cover her bareness. He was so real and solid and there that she could almost forget he’d died. She had to catch her breath when she remembered that this was forever.

His nose bumped hers and he let out a breathy laugh that caused her to open her eyes. His smile was radiant as they stared at each other, and she decided in that moment that she would never tire of seeing him happy.

His hands shifted to her back, trailing down her spine until he brought them to her rear, causing her to laugh in return. They were both so new at this kind of contact, it was strange and wonderful and when he stepped around the boxes of his worldly possessions to drop her onto her bed, she pulled him down with her.

It should have been impossible. There were so few records of Force Ghosts to begin with, let alone any precedent for one so embodied. Physical contact between the living and the functionally dead took an immensely strong bond and an incredible amount of focus according to everything she’d read, but for them it was entirely effortless. Rey knew that it was Ben Solo’s life that flowed in her veins that made it so. Her life was his as much as it was hers, and there was no stronger bond than what his love for her had wrought. She couldn’t really explain it any better to herself, but she’d long since decided not to question the will of the Force as it lead to her head aching and she much preferred to enjoy what she’d been given.

He was above her, leaning up on one arm in a sweater much like the one she was wearing, looking every bit the rogue and scoundrel he might have been in another life, grinning at her like she was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. His other arm shifted under her back and lifted her to him, his mouth immediately taking to the hollow of her throat, placing hot, opened mouth kisses down to her shoulders.

Rey cursed under her breath. She’d never felt more alive, more loved than she did receiving his attentions. His lips were warm and when he exhaled on her kiss-wet skin she rocked her hips into his eliciting a groan from his mouth that she felt roll through his chest.

“Rey,” he said as he pulled her even closer to him, “Sweetheart, I don’t know if…”

She smiled softly and ever so slowly rolled her hips again into his, taking pleasure in the way his eyes fluttered closed and his lips parted to whisper her name, again, like a prayer.

Her heart was racing in her chest, every time he called her sweetheart she fell to pieces. He was with her, they shared a heart and a soul, and he loved her so much that he’d come back for her.

He was one of the only people who’d ever come back.

“Rey, can we get your input on some of these reports from the mid rim? Something isn’t quite adding up.”

Ben dropped her back onto the bed and although it was a short drop it was enough of a surprise that she squeaked in shock. Her comm-link was on the dresser nearby and it was just like Poe Dameron to forget, or ignore, that she’d called it quits for the night.

“Sorry!” Ben said quickly, swiping a nervous hand through his hair before offering it to her and adding another apology for good measure.

She took his hand freely and let him help her out of bed. She wished beyond all thing that she might have always taken his hand when offered. She had often though that maybe if she had, it would have made all the difference.

She crossed the room and picked up the small device. When she spoke into it her voice sounded a bit more pitchy and embarrassed than she could have liked it to.

“Is it urgent?”

Ben was already on her again, this time wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on the top of her head. It was centering in a way that she couldn’t even imagine reaching while meditating. She really wasn’t sure of where she would be without him.

“I mean…” the voice that came through was one of confusion and hesitance and Rey felt Ben’s chest shake with the laugh he was holding back for her sake. No one could see him except for her, let alone her a him.

“I… well, kind of… yeah?”

She sighed and relaxed into Ben’s touch, feeling exhausted.

“I’ll be down.”

Ben kissed the crown of her head gently before letting her out of his arms to get dressed.

“I can’t have one night?” She asked in annoyance, “We won a war, we saved the galaxy, it seems unfair that there’s no break after that.”

He smiled, watching her tug on a pair of leggings and spend time deciding between taking the sweater off or not.

“My mother always said that saving the galaxy is the easy part. It’s keeping it saved after that’s hard.”

Rey sighed, “You’re making me wish I’d stayed on Tattooine.”

“You don’t mean that.”

She shook her head, “No. No I don’t. I’m happy to continue Leia’s work… she’d one of the only people that…”

Leia had been one of the only people she’d ever met that understood her. She saw the dark and the light in Rey like she saw it in herself. She saw all the injustices in the galaxy and threw herself headlong into fixing them, and Rey found that same drive in herself, which was why whatever Poe wanted her to look at couldn’t just wait until morning. She had taken on the Skywalker name to finish what they started, what all of them started.

“I know,” Ben said gently, “And I’ll be here to make sure you don’t let the work consume you.”

She sighed and made the decision to change her shirt. Rose, Finn, and Poe knew that Rey and Ben had shared a bond, but they weren’t aware that it was a bond that had continued after his death. She supposed while they’d been able to accept to varying levels, that the connection meant something to her, her showing up wearing his clothes might be a bit too much.

She slipped on one of her own shirts, a light grey thing with short sleeves. She’d stopped wearing arm wraps for the most part, freeing up the space on her arm for Ben’s unseen phantom touches in meetings, in hallways, ensuring that the skin to skin contact between them was not restricted to moments alone.

“I wish you’d keep me from it now,” she teased.

He smiled and crossed the space between them, dipping his head low to kiss her lips. His arms encircled her easily, bringing her close.

“I might come distract you for a while,” he teased in return, letting one hand drop low to brush against her bottom, “But Rey….”

He moved his hand and shifted so that he could dip down closer to her height. He gave her a much more serious look, one that held all the intimacy of their bond, raw and open. She could feel the tether in the Force that held them together across space and time, across even life and death, ignite with the warmth and strength of his feelings for her.

“Rey,” he started again, “Sweetheart, we’ll have so many nights. We have forever.”

She almost broke under the weight of emotion contained in his voice, in his words. She pushed her reaction into their bond, feeding it with the racing of her heart and the need to kiss him.

He became so solid to her in that moment that she wondered if anyone else would be able to see him when she kissed him. Ben Solo flowed through her veins and stole her breath away in the same instance. The part of him that had given her life burned in her veins and she thought for a moment, that maybe, just maybe their forever wouldn’t need to be spent living by halves.

“Rey? Hello? Did you fall back to sleep or what?”

She broke their kiss with a gasp and watched as he panted, staring at her with a mixture of surprise, confusion and curiosity. Whatever had just happened between them, the surge of energy and life, it was waning but he’d clearly felt it too. She also realized that his confusion meant that he wasn’t certain of its cause either.

“I’m going to destroy that comm-link,” She said breathlessly, winning her a breathy chuckle and shy smile from Ben.

“Go see what they want,” Ben said softly, stepping forward to fix Rey’s hair with gentle hands.

“I’m going to try to figure out what that was while you’re gone.”

She nodded and did her best to leave the room without showing him exactly how much she wanted to do anything but leave him. As she left the room, she looked back seeing as the life left him again, his solidness fading away entirely, a familiar blue glow returning to his skin.

***

“I can’t believe you gave me a hickey.”

Ben was carding his fingers through her hair as she bemoaned the fact that she hadn’t know why Finn and Poe had been staring at her through their meeting on the proposed senatorial election date. It was only afterwards when Rose had excitedly tittered about her methods for covering up love-bites from Finn that she came to the realization that her friends, as well as the leadership of the Resistance and half of those working towards the formation of a new galactic republic, knew that she had been with someone just before. Rose had needed to tell her what it was even called which despite Rose’s constant good nature and helpfulness, was the most embarrassing part of all.

“I can probably heal it,” he said, staring the process of braiding a chunk of hair which he would inevitably unbraid only to start again, “I’m not really sure of my limitations like this, but it wouldn’t take much…”

She huffed, “No, I could do it myself. It’s more that I didn’t know about it and other people saw it. Honestly I…”

She felt her face go hot as she decided to share what she’d been thinking with him. “I kind of like that you did give me one… I like that you can mark me.”

His fingers stopped in her hair, and she could feel his pleasure through their bond, making it flare again. She still wasn’t certain of why his spirit strengthened when they got intimate, but she couldn’t complain. He theorized that when their bond opened wide, when their emotions ran high, the excess energy flowed into him, but it wasn’t a real answer. They were happy enough to continue on without one though, especially when Rey was hit with the full brunt of his appreciation for her interest in him leaving more marks on her skin.

“But,” he said, continuing her thought, “You’d prefer I keep them somewhere unseen?”

She leaned back into him, letting him pull her into his lap more fully. “Exactly.”

He rested his chin on her head again, wrapping his arms around her as she sat in his lap. She felt entirely encircled by him, his chest at her back, his arms covering her front. She’d gladly give up any piece of furniture if it meant she could replace it with Ben. She slept atop him most nights as it was.

“I might need some practice at that,” he said, causing Rey to feel warm. She was supposed to be doing paperwork, but he’d talked her into relaxing on her bed for a while after her unfortunate post-meeting realization.

He shifted his head off her head, moving her hair over one shoulder to kiss her neck where her skin was still marked a light red-purple. It was a small mark, and he kissed it with such tenderness that any rigidity she had left to her body went away instantly. She melted into him and he had her at his mercy.

“So not here,” he whispered.

“No,” she said, her breath catching in her throat when she felt the gentle warmth of energy pouring into the spot. He was healing her, pulling energy from the bond between them and pressing it into her through his lips.

She didn’t hold back the little noise that came in the back of her throat when he continued on, kissing lower, unseating her from his lap to lay her on the bed so he could kiss along her neck and down to the neckline of her shirt.

“Not here either?”

He peeked up at her and she had to struggle to keep her breathing steady. Ben still had some wickedness in him, but she loved that it was reserved for her, in moments like this, where he looked at her like a rogue about to steal something away. He’d already stolen her heart, and she was excited for the possibilities of what else he could take from her.

“No,” she said, her voice uneven.

“So,” he said, nose nuzzling against her chest, “What you’re telling me is that I need to kiss you… under your clothes? Where no one can see if I leave a mark behind?”

She gasped, and wriggled beneath him on the bed in excitement.

“Yes. Yes please.”

He grinned and looked up at her, his eyes locking on hers as he shifted back, reaching to the bottom of her shirt and tugging it over her head. She kept her eyes on his when he undid her breast-band, baring her top completely.

She would feel exposed or anxious if it were anyone but Ben, but he was with her and this was hardly the first time he’d seen her even half bare. Despite this however, she still felt all the thrill of his attention being solely on her, his eyes taking her in before he leaned back down to kiss her breasts and the down over the planes of her stomach, along her sides, leaving no inch of her unkissed. His lips closed on the skin just above the top of her waistband, licking and sucking, focusing on the single space, giving her another mark to replace the one he’d taken away.

She squirmed under him, the sensation was something between a tickle and a gentle pressure. It felt good. Having him paying attention to her so closely felt good.

She pressed her thrill, her need, her desire for him into the bond and he groaned in return. She needed him to kiss her lower, and it was impossible not to project that to him as well as her enjoyment.

His lips left her skin and his fingers hooked under the waistband of her leggings. She lifted her hips so that he could pull them off, leaving her entirely bare.

“Rey,” he whispered her name like a prayer as he looked at her. She stretched out for him, not really knowing how to charm him in any other way than what she did naturally, but imagining that he’d hardly complain about a better look.

“Do you want me to?”

She smiled and almost laughed at the way he had felt the need to ask.

“Yes Ben, please.”

He obeyed, his head immediately ducking down to kiss at her legs as she parted them for him. He kissed and nipped gently at the sensitive skin of her inner thighs and she moaned in response, her hands easily finding his hair, tangling her fingers in it as he moved closer and closer to her center. Neither of them were experienced. She’d never been with anyone before, and Ben had nervously admitted the same to her the first time they came close to trying anything at all.

They’d touched each other, pressed their bodies together, but their intimacy thus far had been primarily pretty tame. The passion they’d felt as of late was new, and Rey knew that they were both eager to act on it, so when his lips were upon her at last, it was no surprise to either of them that she cried out.

He chuckled and carefully, experimentally, slipped his tongue along her folds, tasting her. He was so present as his mouth worked against her, and while she couldn’t exactly get a good look at him given their current positions, her hand tugged at dark hair, and she noted that she really hadn’t been able to see through him at all since he’d started kissing her.

When he licked her clit, she startled from the sensation, her hips rolling, pressing him more firmly against her.

“Ben!” she cried out, his hand finding her hip to steady her as he closed his lips around her, sending waves of pleasure up her spine.

He licked down, tasting her again, giving her clit a break for a moment as his tongue swiped and pressed along her, experimenting with different motions and patterns, finding what she liked.

“Rey,” he groaned, his lips almost on her as he spoke, “You taste so good sweetheart.”

She couldn’t control the way she reacted to his praise. She moaned and the bond between them sang, her pleasure passing along it to him eliciting a whispered curse and groan in response. If this was what she felt like with his mouth on her, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to have him inside her.

He sent her back his own arousal, the fact that he wanted her so badly that he was aching for her. His want and pleasure hit her in a wave at the same moment that he moved his mouth back to her clit and slid one of his long thick fingers inside her.

“Kriff,” she cried out. She’d touched herself before, but she’d never managed to feel as full as she did with just one of his digits inside her.

He stroked inside her, his other hand still holding her hip, both to support himself and to keep her somewhat still. When he slid a second in, she thought she might be close to the edge already.

He groaned against her, his tongue flicking along her clit, but leaving it just long enough to ask, “Do you think you could? Do you think you could come for me sweetheart, just like this?”

He was still stroking her, fingers crooked to reach the place that brought her the most pleasure, a place he’d found rather quickly from experimentation and observing her reactions. The bond made that easy, showing them both what the other was thinking and feeling as he made love to her with his mouth.

“Yes, please Ben, I want to.”

He picked up the pace, fingers stroking and stretching her as he sucked and licked her clit.

The knock on her door caused them both to freeze.

“Rey?”

It was Rose. Rey felt hot all over as she thought about anyone discovering what she was doing, what was being done to her. She loved Ben, and if someone discovered that they were together even after his death, she would deal with the aftermath, it would be worth any sort of fight and pain because he was hers and she was his. But with that said, she didn’t exactly want her friend walking in to find her in such a state. Whether she could see Ben or not it wasn’t exactly a sight she wanted to share, and she wasn’t sure whether seeing Ben, if she could, would make it better or worse. She suddenly felt the need to thank the Force and whatever creator may or may not have ever been for the existence of door locks, and for the fact that she often did hers out of habit since the move to Chandrila.

Ben, after a moment, returned to his work, causing Rey to jump about a foot.

“You can be quiet,” he whispered, “You can be quiet for me, can’t you sweetheart?”

She wanted to cry out, to moan his name when his fingers resumed their motion and his lips went back to her clit. Instead she nodded, her head falling back onto the mattress as she stared up at the ceiling, her fingers tightening in Ben’s hair. She’d been so close before the knock, and when another one came, she did her best to maintain her silence, letting Ben lave attention on her center.

No further knocks came, and eventually, the small part of her focus she could still manage to pull away from Ben, informed her that Rose’s force signature had moved elsewhere in the base.

She came with a quiet, open mouthed cry. Her back arched off the mattress and she felt a burst of energy pass between them across the bond.

He stopped, feeling it too, and leaned up, shifting to her side, and cradled her against him.

He leaned down and kissed her forehead as they reveled in the afterglow, exhausted, not from the act, but from the strange, searing burst of energy across the bond.

“What… what was that?” She asked, breathless, her lids already hanging heavy.

“I don’t know,” he whispered in return, his skin warm against hers in a way it hadn’t quite been before they started, “But… it was something. Like before.”

She nodded, recalling the day they’d been working towards doing something very much like they just had but had been thwarted by Poe on her comm.

“I think… I think I’m going to cancel the rest of my plans for the day…” she said, regaining some control of her breathing, “I’ll say I’m sick or something… have a droid bring dinner.”

He pulled her closer, embracing her as she spoke to him.

“To process or for… more?”

She grinned.

“Both?”

She felt warm and safe, if a little exhausted when he replied, “Both is great.”

***

She ached in all the right ways when she walked down the halls the following morning in search of some caf and for someone to tell her what she’d missed the night before.

She’d left Ben in bed. He’d been asleep which surprised her given that he very rarely slept. She was pretty certain that it was something he did out of habit rather than necessity, but the texts were, as always vague and only half informed. Did Force ghosts need sleep? The Jedi didn’t know, that was for certain.

She found Rose before she found the caf and apologized for not getting the door. Rose didn’t ask for an explanation, but instead grinned broadly and commented on Rey’s glow. Rey was ready to admit defeat to the other woman, but was glad when she switched the topic of conversation to what Rey had missed while she’d been indisposed.

Her legs were like jelly beneath her as she walked with Rose to discuss some matters relating to trooper rehabilitation with Finn. She was all dull aches and light soreness, and while she’d given thought to healing it all away when she’d dressed herself, she rather liked the idea of letting it be. Like the mark on her lower stomach, the ache was a reminder of Ben’s attentions to her, his love for her, the fact that he was the first and only person to make love to her.

A panicked shout from down the hall caught both of their attentions. Rose took off towards the sound, and Rey followed behind, reaching for the saber mounted on her belt and reaching out with the Force to determine what they’d be facing when they arrived.

It was a short jog, and Rey realized with some horror, that the shout was, in fact, coming from the entrance to her room.

She ran in front of Rose, and came upon the scene just before she did. Standing before her door, looking white as a sheet, was Kaydel Connix. There was a datapad on the floor before her and Rey could tell that she’d been coming to deliver her reports of what she’d missed the day before. Kaydel was nice like that, goodnatured and committed to the cause. She’d probably opened the door assuming that she’d still be in bed feeling ill, but while she’d certainly found someone in Rey’s bed, it wasn’t her.

In her bed, naked, but blessedly mostly covered by a sheet, was a half awake Ben. His eyes were still fluttering open, and Rey realized in a mix of horror and unbridled joy that if Kaydel, who was not at all force sensitive, could see him, everyone could.

Rose, as she made her way to the scene turned about as white as Kaydel was. Both women gawking at the naked man in Rey’s bed. Rose recovered before Kaydel, quickly turning to Rey, shaken, but ever her strong and confident self.

“Why… Rey why is Kylo Ren… I thought he was dead? Oh my God. Your hickey!”

Rey felt like she was about to pass out. She reached out with the Force, opening her bond with Ben and diving into it so deep that she startled him fully awake. She ran across the floor to him, feeling his heart beating in their bond, but needing to feel it for herself.

She all but jumped onto him, resting her head against his chest while Kaydel and Rose looked on. She felt the rise and fall of his chest when he breathed, she heard the beat of his heart and the warmth of his skin. He hadn’t been cast in a blue glow for quite some time. She’d mostly ignored it, assuming that like the first time it had happened, it would fade with time, but this time it hadn’t.

She thought back to their exhaustion the night before, the surge of energy in their bond. She wondered if it was possible that their intimacy, their pulling of energy from around them and the expense of it between them, had somehow returned some of his life force to him. She was fairly certain that she could still feel some of his energy in her veins, but when she touched him, focused on him closely, she could feel some of her own life-force, her own force signature, call out in return.

Ben Solo was alive.

“Rey!” Rose shouted, still trying to wrap her head around things, half holding up Kaydel as she still stood frozen in the doorway.

Ben’s arms wrapped around her waist protectively, quickly, as he sat up and realized that something was going on. She tried to push calm into him through their bond, lest he do something out of panic and hurt either of the women, either of her friends as they gawked.

“I can explain. I think. Maybe.”

Ben, calmed but confused and a bit embarrassed, nodded in response. “I… I should probably help… the explaining part…”

Kaydel seemed shocked out of her stupor by his voice and turned from Rey to Rose frantically.

“I feel like I should raise an alarm or something?” she said, her voice coming out smaller than Rey had ever heard it before.

“No,” Rose responded before Rey or Ben could. “No, I don’t think we’re in any danger. But we…” she sighed, “Well lets let him put some pants or something on and then we’ll let them explain.”

***

It wasn’t exile. Not exactly.

They were still welcome everywhere they’d always been. The New Republic, or as Ben liked to call it, the New New Republic, or sometimes the Newest Republic, was friendly to its hero. Rey often liked to remind them that it really wasn’t hero as much as it was heroes. Just because Ben had come back didn’t mean that he hadn’t died for her and for Leia’s cause. They were greeted with open arms by Rose and Finn and Poe as well as by Kaydel and the rest of the original Resistance, though the comfort level with Ben had taken time to develop, which Rey and Ben both supposed was more than fair.

It wasn’t exile, but Ben certainly wasn’t welcome to help rebuild the galaxy’s democracy in any way that put his face on the holonet. He read over missives with Rey and together they worked to support the development of a just system in the galaxy, but they’d chosen to do it from their own quiet corner of the galaxy, visiting Chandrila on occasion, but preferring the company of one another to the roar of the city and the trouble politics brought.

Ben kissed Rey’s cheek, holding her from behind, half hunched over to be on her level. The Falcon was landing not far off, they’d been expecting Chewbacca to come visit for a few days. He often did this, sometimes with Lando, sometimes with any other number of faces from their pasts. Soon though, he’d be bringing them faces of their future, of the galaxy’s future.

“I’m glad he agreed to transport the younglings in for us,” Rey said softly, “He’s got a big heart and kids are scared to be going out in the world. It’ll be nice for them to have someone kind on the journey.”

Ben hummed in agreement. Chewbacca was, like Lando, functionally his Uncle for all intents and purposes. He’d been the one to ask the wookie about bringing the first round of young force sensitives in.

A gentle breeze blew across the fields of green around them. The leaves on the trees shook and added to the rustling. Behind them their little house sat with a garden beside it. A short ways off a new dormitory building and an auditorium gleamed bright and new, built and funded by the “Newest Republic”. There were a great many young force sensitives in the galaxy, many orphaned by the war, and it would soon be the task of Ben and Rey to teach them how to use their skills. They wouldn’t learn the way of the Jedi there, nor the way of the dark side, but instead Ben and Rey hoped that they might instill in them a sense of balance and a knowledge of their abilities that did not rely on a lack of feeling nor upon fear.

It had worked well enough for them.

“I’m just glad we’ll only be teaching,” Ben said in response, “I think I can only take care of maybe two people at a time and one of them has to be me and you’ve already taken up the other position.”

The dormitories and their management were to be taken care of by a variety of appointed and hired people, and while Ben and Rey would oversee them to ensure the children were taken care of well and fairly, they wouldn’t need to worry about much. Kaydel was the program’s true head, handling all the politics and funding related necessities.

Chewie crossed the field towards them, excitedly calling out his greetings in shyriiwook.

“You’re going to need to work on making that three people Ben.”

He kissed her cheek again, his hands slipping down to her stomach. They’d just found out for certain, and Rey was thrilled that they’d be able to tell the wookie the good news.

“I’m sure I’ll manage.”

She laughed and stepped forward out of his arms and into the furry embrace of Chewbacca’s massive ones. He lifted her from the ground and Rey cheerfully returned his greetings.

Ben, for his part grinned and stepped forward as well.

“Careful Uncle Chewie, you’ve got precious cargo there.”

He replied that he was always careful, and that Rey was indeed precious.

“She is,” he replied, as Rey was set back to the ground carefully, “But I meant the baby.”

Ben was, of course, hoisted slightly thereafter with much revelry and joy. Rey watched grinning, unable to keep herself from laughing as the pair chatted on their walk to the house.


End file.
